


A3: Kink: Bathroom/showersex

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingofill, Brock doesn't really look like brock T_T, Kink:Bathroom/showersex, M/M, Smut, Troll Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Bucky is sneaking up on Brock and Tony having sex in the shower, well more trying to have sex in the shower.He manages to take a pic from the beginning and shows it to Steve.





	A3: Kink: Bathroom/showersex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the sweet and kind beta my dear [xCrossbonesx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/xCrossbonesx) !
> 
> I'm sorry Brock doesn't really look like Brock, I need to try harder with him ö.ö  
> I'm also thinking about writing their attempt to fraternize there ;) If you want to read it...

“Iron man searched for us. He found us in one of the motels Brock liked to sleep, he hated sleeping in the car. Instead of getting arrested he offered us a home, sanctuary, food. Until then I didn’t know that they have already met.  
There was a lot of talking involved but I don’t remember all of it, fall asleep during half of it. Still remember the next morning when they tried to have sex in the shower.  
It was an ugly thing, there I took the first picture of them together, would have taken a selfie with them in the background but I didn’t know how to do that yet. The shower was too small and it was ugly as hell but they really tried.  
Almost broke Tony’s hip. Couldn’t stop laughing looking at his bruises or Brock’s face when they tried to gain their dignity back. Gotten better with that in the tower. Wasn’t allowed to take my phone with me for pictures but hell, I had my fun too that time.”

 

Bucky smirked slightly and tried to hide it behind a soft smile. It was so much fun to tell Steve everything about his sexlife, with his best friend not daring to interrupt him and silently suffer. He could see Natasha trying not to laugh, shaking her head in the background.  
They had a bet going how long it would take for Steve to find out that he was only teasing his friend. There were still some more pictures he could show him. Like the one time he sucked Tony off and made a picture from above.  
One of his first selfies. He was so proud!  
Steve would surely be happy for him. Bucky couldn’t wait for Steve’s blush to decrease to show him the next picture.


End file.
